Lullaby
by Jesse Raines
Summary: ummmm its a fanfic with dib and my fancharacter. It takes place when dib is 18. Its really cute and sappy, its a sorta love thing...no sex.


Xin sat on the toilet of the bathroom, one hand down and rubbing on finger on the soft lid cover she was seated on. She was staring at her toes, Thinking. The over sized shirt she had on, hung over the edges of the toilet, a huge alien head on it. The shirt was a light gray color, the alien head was a dark green. She also had large light gray pajama pants on, that tied around her waist. The pants had the same alien head design as the shirt, but they were smaller and in great numbers. Her 4 silver antennae clung to her skin, wet. Her two normal antennae clung to the back of her head, while her two extra, bang like ones went into her eyes. She had recently gotten out of the shower, though her body was dry, her antennae would hold in some water. The bathroom she was in had an alien type theme to it, since it was Dib's bathroom and connected to his room, and only his room. The toilet and carpet were a fuzzy gray, the shower curtain was an opaque gray. She hopped up off the toilet, pausing for a moment to wiggle her toes in the soft rug. The rug was a bit damp, but still kept its fuzzy nature. She then moved over to the mirror, taking a hand and wiping the steam away from it. The edges of the mirror were gray; as was most things of Dib's since he favored the color. Xin gazed at her reflection for a bit, letting thoughts flow through her mind. She stared at her blue skin, green eyes, silver antennae, and her three-fingered hand. Her expression changed to disappointment. She was different, so different from the one she loved. She wasn't even the same species, from a different world even. She let out a heavy sigh, knowing she may never be like him, but looks didn't matter.   
  
Xin turned away from the mirror, setting a hand on the door, twisting the knob slowly. She pulled the door towards her, to open it, stepping aside to exit the bathroom. She took a step out and into Dib's bedroom. She would stay with Dib, having no other place to go. Since she was a student, she was not supplied with the equipment invaders were given. She also wanted to be with Dib, him being the only true being that made her happy, content with life. Dib's bedroom walls were painted a grayish color, with framed pictures of awards and photos hanging in various places upon it. He had a desk next to a bookshelf, the desk littered with papers and the bookshelf huge, taking up a whole wall, crammed full. There also was a closet, a walk in one that held all his clothes and a few other things in storage. In one of the corner's of the room was Dib's bed, the comforter was gray, as were the pillows and sheets. Dib sat against the headboard of his bed, reading a magazine on recent technological advances. He flipped a page and stared at the magazine, having that cute serious, concentration look on his face.  
  
Xin brightened up quickly, at the sight of the one being who made her pleased with each day he was in her life. She made her way over to the bed, stepping over a few books that lay on the floor. The books lied there for a reason, from earlier that day when Dib was teaching her about Earth topics. Xin couldn't help but smile when she remembered him teaching her about the human body, He nervous he seemed when he talked about it. Finally she reached the bed, setting on knee on it, and crawled over to where he sat. Xin sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, looking at the magazine, uninterested in the topic he was reading.  
  
"Why are you still in your shoes, and day clothes?!?!" Xin looked up at him, her eyes full of as much question as a 5-year-old. Though Dib didn't wear pajama's like her, he would usually fall asleep in his boxers.   
  
Dib smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead. " I'm sorry, but I have to go to a meeting tonight." He sighed, not wanting to go. Though he was young, he was a Paranormal Investigator, and would have to go to meetings sometimes. The meetings, though were not often, were always set at night.  
  
Xin shifted her body closer to him. "But I don't want you to leave….. Could you at least stay until I fall asleep?" Xin said in a soft, almost hurt voice as she took his hand in hers. She hated him leaving her alone like this, especially at night. Dib would always come back at 3 or 4 in the morning, so she would always awake with him there next to her, which wasn't that bad.  
  
Dib smiled gently, setting down the magazine and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close. "I don't want to go either, but I have to. Yes, I promise, I shall stay until you fall asleep." He dropped his voice into a gentle whisper.   
  
"Can you sing me one of those earth songs, which they sing to their infants?? I think they are so beautiful……. Please?" Xin snuggled a bit closer, feeling safe in his arms. She put a hand on his arm, running the tip of her finger through his tiny arm hairs. Hair amused her so much, since Irkens were hairless beings.  
  
" A lullaby? Heh….. ok…..But I am not the greatest singer….." Dib blushed, chuckling at this innocent request, then brought a hand up to clear his throat. His other arm still wrapped around Xin.   
  
"OK…… here it goes….. Sleep, baby, Sleep…. Your father tends the sheep…." Dib sang softly, pulling his arm back down around Xin. Feeling the rise and fall of her breathing as he sang to her.  
  
"Your mother shakes the dreamland tree…. And from it fall sweet dreams for thee…. Sleep, baby, sleep. Sleep, baby, sleep…….. Sleep, baby, sleep….." Dib began to slowly rock her in his arms, holding her as if she would disappear if he let go. Xin slowly closed her eyes, letting herself sway gently.  
  
"Our cottage vale is deep. …..The little lamb is on the green……… With snowy fleece so soft and clean….." Dib sang a bit lower, softer, noticing Xin's breath get leisurely. He gently got up, pulling the covers of the bed down setting Xin on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and leaned over, kissing her lips gently, tenderly. Reluctantly, he pulled away. Standing over her for a moment, he finished the song. "Sleep, baby, sleep………. Sleep, baby……sleep." He whispered to her, touching her cheek gently and walking towards the door, stepping over the books as he made his way to the door. He stopped and turned, looking back at her once more. "Xin, I love you….." He opened the door and walked out of the room, feeling that he had everything he would ever need in the world.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
